In the consumer electronics market, insulated conductors and jacketed cables are widely used to charge devices, and to transfer data to and from devices. Devices are often sold in a variety of colors, with matching colored insulated conductors and/or jacketed cables. Insulation and jacketing compositions containing poly(phenylene ether)s are known to exhibit many desirable properties, including flexibility, heat resistance, flame retardancy, and colorability. However, light-colored versions of these compositions can exhibit undesirable color changes (e.g., yellowing) on exposure to ultraviolet radiation. And while the incorporation of ultraviolet absorbers to such compositions can reduce unwanted color changes, relatively high concentrations of the ultraviolet absorbers can be required and be accompanied by unwanted migration of the ultraviolet absorber to the surface of an insulated conductor or jacketed cable. There remains a need for light-colored poly(phenylene ether)-containing compositions that exhibit improved stability to ultraviolet radiation for a given amount of ultraviolet absorber.